


Breeding Ground: New Lease

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [91]
Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry makes the rounds with Vanessa Jones. Part of a Five Part Friday the 13th the Game Mini-Series. Posted on my blog first on October 13th, 2017.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Vanessa Jones
Series: Breeding Ground [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 3





	Breeding Ground: New Lease

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on October 13th, 2017 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**A New Lease On Life(Vanessa Jones from Friday the 13th the Game)**

* * *

  
A nice warm log cabin overlooks the lake. All of the surviving Counselors of Camp Crystal Lake, especially the female ones, are glad to have escaped this terrible ordeal of the legendary Jason Voorhees rising up from the depths one more time to slaughter them all. The force of nature slaughters all who is in their path, but sometimes to take down a force of nature, another force of nature is needed to take them down.

Vanessa Jones drops down on the bed, wearing nothing other than a pair of tight black shorts and a tank top. The wound on her shoulder is almost healed. Given how she saw one of the counselors lose their head for her very eyes, it’s really small potatoes compared to what could have happened. And she’s very lucky to be alive.

“I’m really fucking lucky not to get hacked into ribbons,” Vanessa remarks when rolling her neck back. “It could have been a whole hell of a lot worse.”

A figure appears by the door. Vanessa takes special notice at the Hockey Mask driven into the door with a bloody dagger. If she never sees that hockey mask again, it will be much too soon. Vanessa bounces up to her feet. A hand grabs her.

She’s not sure where Harry Potter came from. Vanessa recalls him mentioning that he’s always summoned when there are females in trouble. Deborah and AJ are the only two who have the foggiest idea of what the hell was going on when he showed up. Not that Vanessa really complains about him showing up for two reasons. One, he’s easy on the eyes and second, he did save their lives.

“Hey, Vanessa, how are you doing?” Harry asks.

“My shoulder’s almost better,” Vanessa tells him. “I’m really glad it’s not my head or worse my ass.”

“That would be a shame,” Harry tells her.

He touches her shoulder. Vanessa knows she should thank him. She jumps to her feet and smiles at this man. Even he smells nice, and that really is not something which happens too often with men. Vanessa moves closer towards him.

“And I wouldn’t have gotten to do this either.”

She kisses Harry on the lips. The dark-skinned beauty’s lips push down onto Harry’s. Harry runs his hands down and grabs her nice butt in his hand. The kiss increases with Vanessa’s lust building up. She’s very lucky to be alive and she wants to celebrate life.

‘Life’s too short not to have fun.’

Vanessa spins around and grinds her ass against his crotch. She smiles when feeling it rise up and start poking her in her backside. The Counselor pulls off her top and reveals her nice breasts. The dark orbs and the even darker nipples are a delight to look at. She pulls down her shorts to reveal her cream colored panties which are a contrast to her skin.

“You want it, you’re going to have to take them off,” Vanessa tells him.

“Gladly,” Harry tells her.

He will be visiting all of the counselors tonight, but she’s just the first on his list for tonight. Harry leans in to kiss her and run his hands all over her bare back. Vanessa closes her eyes and belts out a very soft moan. Her body almost melts underneath Harry’s touch. He pulls away from her.

She blinks and he’s naked. And his cock is out and it’s huge.

“Not bad for a white boy,” she manages while trying to add some levity to the situation.

“Very funny,” Harry tells her. 

Vanessa shakes her head. Thankfully, tonight she didn’t fall into the obvious stereotypes of the horror scenario. Otherwise, she would be the first one to die. She leans down and touches Harry’s cock with her lips. She becomes well acquainted with the size and the girth sliding against her lips.

She strokes the edge of his cock and flicks it up to touch her lips. Despite his cock feeling just right in her mouth, Vanessa wants him.

Harry helps her, moving them both on the bed. He drops down onto the bed and Vanessa straddles his crotch. A rough grab of his cock brings him up.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Harry asks.

A cocky smile passes over her face. “Yeah, I’m sure. This isn’t my first rodeo.”

Even though she hasn’t gotten on a horse this big before, but Vanessa shuts that all out. She rises herself up and drops down onto him. The thick cock parts her lips and it’s like having her virginity being taken one more time. Vanessa arches back with her shoulders rising and falling. She moans in thinly disguised delight when dropping down onto him. Her hips smack against him.

“Fuck!” Vanessa moans out.

Harry reaches up to take control of her breasts. They jiggle in his hand and when she bounces. She moves back showing how much she’s in. No pain after all. Harry lifts up and allows Vanessa to plant her feet firmly on the bed. She starts rocking on him and begins to slowly fuck her brains out with her cock.

Vanessa chews down on her lip and rises almost all the way up. Harry’s spear pushes into her body. She’s gotten a second chance and makes the most out of it. Vanessa slides her walls down onto his hard cock and then releases him between her thighs.

“Keep it up, girl,” Harry tells her. “That’s it. You want to cum, don’t you? You want to cum all over my big nice cock.”

Vanessa throws herself all the way down onto his cock. She stretches herself down onto him. It’s a hell of a ride and Harry’s really making her work for his cock. She stuffs as much of him inside of her as possible and she cums, cums very hard all over him.

The warm juices flood over Harry’s big prick. He grabs Vanessa’s chest and keeps releasing it. She drives down, moaning and thrashing all over him. Vanessa keeps it up, never once stopping. She has him inside of her and will not let him go.

Vanessa’s lust only increases after this first orgasm. She encases Harry’s cock in a warm velvety prison and releases it. Vanessa curls herself up and goes down on his cock. She slides down onto the base and releases Harry from her warm cunt.

“Go, fuck, “Harry groans.

“Yes, baby!” Vanessa breaths in his ear. “Fuck me all night fucking long! Ram your obscenely big cock into my tight fucking pussy! Treat me like your own personal fuckslut!”

Harry groans and drives his cock repeatedly into Vanessa. Vanessa closes her walls down on Harry. He grabs Vanessa’s nipples and tugs on them. A long suck of her nipple drives Vanessa completely insane with pleasure. Vanessa hammers herself raw onto his cock.

“Getting closer,” Harry tells her.

This entices Vanessa to rise and drop onto him. Her ass smacks onto Harry’s balls the closer she gets to another orgasm. Vanessa warms up with Harry touching her body. She leans into him and kisses his lips hard. Her breasts brush against his muscular chest.

The body of this stunning athletic girl rises deep down onto his cock. She fills herself up with Harry and releases his cock from her cunt. Vanessa milks him. Harry grabs her and runs his hands all over her perky body. She breaths in his ear with hunger.

“Fucking cum for me! Put your sticky fucking cum in my nasty pussy! I want to feel it inside of me, you fucking hung bastard!”

Harry drives his cock into Vanessa and works her over to the edge. She feels his might pole drive into her and then pull all the way out of her. His big balls repeatedly smack against her thighs as well. She gyrates down on him and the grabs his cock before releasing it.

It’s very nearly time for Harry to explode. Her delicious warm pussy makes a perfect home for his cock. He’s not going to let her off that easy. He slows down the thrusts. Vanessa screams with words and coherency both failing her at the same time. Harry channels pleasurable bolts of energy through her breasts.

Another thing Vanessa cannot explain is what Harry’s doing to her body, other than it feels so good that she almost tingles from it. Vanessa hammers her pussy down on his big cock and rides him all the way.

“Yes…your turn”

A handful of Vanessa’s ass makes her clench. Harry knows better than anyone else how to manipulate her. A single digit slides into her warm asshole from behind and makes her tighten around him. Vanessa fucks herself raw on his massive cock.

Harry’s balls bloat from the back up of seed. The lust Vanessa feels only sparks him up. Harry stuffs her pussy full of his cock and then pulls all the way out of her before driving himself into her. His balls tighten up and start to unload a rush of semen inside of her.

The warm splatters of thick seed fill up her pussy. Vanessa closes in on him and releases him with a few more pumps. She keeps riding him until the last drop of seed emerges from his balls.

The second Vanessa turns around and bends over, Harry gets a good view of her thick chocolate ass. Harry smiles when rising up and then he digs his tongue into it.

“Oh, fucking gods, you dirty bastard!” Vanessa shouts in surprise as his warm tongue. “I fucking love it!”

His face buries between her ample cheeks. Harry grabs and squeezes her ample bottom while getting it nice, warm, and loosened. A small lubrication spell eases her the rest of the way.

Vanessa releases there’s only one thing that is going to happen next. That thick cock is going to be buried into her ass. She’s never done anal before and having her first time be with something that huge makes her a tiny bit nervous. Regardless, the thought of pleasure causes her nervousness.

“You’re going to fuck my ass, aren’t you?” Vanessa asks.” It’s only right. You save my ass, you get to fuck it. I believe that’s a rule in the hero playbook somewhere.”

“Indeed.”

Harry snakes his arms around Vanessa and takes mastery of her tits. He squeezes them and rubs his cock against her back passage. It’s now lubricated with both Harry’s spit and the charm. He holds her virgin asshole open and prepares to drive his huge cock inside of her.

Vanessa’s entire body swims with lust. His hands massage her breasts and move over. A spank of her ass drives her completely insane.

“Fuck me! Take that big cock and ram it into my ass. I don’t care how much it fucking hurts. I want to sodomize the fuck out of me!”

A smile passes over Harry’s face as he runs his nails over her body. Vanessa melts into Harry’s grip. Her asshole opens up and Harry’s cock head slides against it. He grabs her cheeks and pushes them apart. A hand grips her ass as Harry slams into her.

Vanessa’s eyes bug out from the size of Harry’s twelve inches of meat sliding into her tightening asshole. His fingers start dancing and brushing over her nipples. Vanessa bites down on her lip just in time for Harry to drive his thick cock into her ample backside.

Harry rubs his balls against her asshole while pulling slightly out. He plunges back into her. The super-heated warmth of her tight ring grabs him. Harry uses one hand to alternate between squeezing her amazingly perfect tits and another to fondle and spank her ass.

“You like that?”

“Love it, you amazing fucking stud!”

The anal fucking grows even faster with Harry driving his cock inside of her perfect ass. Vanessa squeezes his cock the deeper Harry pushes into her. He drives his balls against her perfectly tight ass from behind and pulls almost all the way out of her. Harry drives himself cock-first into her tightening asshole once more.

Every single movement dries Vanessa completely insane with lust. She’s going to lose it if she’s not careful. Harry’s fingers come down from her chest and strokes at her pussy extremely hard and fast which makes Vanessa’s lust only double down. Her entire body increases and heats up with so much burning energy she can’t even keep her head above the water.

“Harry,” Vanessa breaths out loud, with a loud moan. “OH, HARRY! YES! RIGHT IN MY ASS!”

Harry hammers her asshole while also finger fucking her pussy. Her eyes lock onto the door with Harry pushing in and out of her with a constant few pushes. His balls repeatedly dribble against her asshole to give her a hint of what is to come.

So much warmth spreads through her body and makes Vanessa’s tongue curl. Every time he touches or simply blows on her neck, it results in her body squirming. His fingers work her just as well as that big cock does. Vanessa’s completely driven beyond insane with pleasure.

The heat between the two of them kicks up even more. Harry buries his cock deep into her ass and can feel a pleasure building through his balls. Something is going to break soon. His thick balls continue to dance against her warm asshole the further Harry buries himself into her.

Vanessa loses herself with lust and cums all over his hand. Harry lifts the hand up and makes Vanessa lick her own juices off. She greedily sucks it off.

“You’re getting off on me putting my cock in your ass. And you can’t help, and cum every time my big balls touch your nice thick booty, can’t you?”

She bites down on her lip with Harry working her body over with a few more thrusts inside of her. His balls grow even bigger. She knows they’re getting close to unleashing their seed into her welcoming ass. Vanessa tightens her booty around his cock and tries to take as much of Harry as possible inside of her. His balls repeat their actions until Harry’s almost finished.

Harry grinds against her opening hole and shoves himself into her. His fingers dig inside for her clenching pussy to milk them. Harry pulls out and then drives back into her. He lurches in and drives his cock into her.

“I’m cumming.”

Vanessa cries out in delight. Words fail her, but her body language and how wet and horny she is tells the entire story. Harry buries himself balls deep inside her thick ass. He pulls out of her ass and drives into her splashing cum into her thick asshole.

Harry repeatedly sends his cum inside of her warm asshole from behind. He pulls back and finishes coating the inside of her asshole with his semen. He enjoys the pleasure her asshole begins until the sweet pleasure of release finishes him.

Cum bubbles out of her both of her holes, with Vanessa crashing onto the bed. Harry leans in and then kisses her on the side of the neck.

“Rest well.”

She will, especially after tonight.  
End.


End file.
